The OC Rewind
by Henry Gale
Summary: The story of the pasts of Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy, Julie, Hailey, Caleb, Sophie Cohen, Rebecca, Renee Wheeler, Lance, and many others.


Kirsten Nichol lay on her bed. She looked at the ceiling, thinking. Jimmy Cooper had been going out with her for months, and things seemed perfect. However, things just got out of control. She couldn't believe this was happening. She looked at the pregnancy test before her, afraid to open it and see the results.

"Kiki!" called her father, Caleb. She got up from her bed ran down to the front door where her father was waiting. "Jimmy's here." Kirsten smiled nervously at Jimmy. Caleb stood there.

"Dad," Kirsten said. Her father walked away. She then turned to Jimmy with an uneasy look on her face. "Hey." She said.

"So?"

"I… Jimmy, I'm afraid. I can't take the test." She bluntly admitted.

"You didn't take the test yet?" he aid. He looked inside the house in case anyone was there. He continued to speak in a whisper. "Kirsten, you might be pregnant."

"I know that. Look, this isn't so easy."

"You have to take it. By tomorrow night, you're going to have to tell me." he said. Jimmy turned around and walked away.

"Jimmy, wait!" She said. Jimmy turned around and he looked at her for a moment. Neither of them said anything. Jimmy turned back around and got into his car. He sped away, and Kirsten sighed.

------------------------------

Sandy Cohen knocked on the door. He had been standing outside for a few minutes now waiting for someone to answer. Finally, a man opened the door.

"Professor Bloom," he started. "How are you?"

"Sandy. It's great to see you," the professor said. From behind him, a woman approached.

"Sandy," said the woman, wearing a beautiful engagement ring.

"Rebecca," he replied. The two of them smiled at each other for a minute, until the professor broke the silence.

"Why don't you come in Sandy? I think the food is just about ready."

Sandy walked in, and the three of them sat down at the dining room table. Rebecca's mother walked into the room with a platter of food.

"Sandy!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "How are you?" she then let go of him.

"I'm fine." The two of them sat down. Everyone began to eat. As they all were eating and talking, Rebecca notice a picture in her pocket. In the picture, a man with a beard stood there. She swallowed deeply and put the picture away, returning to her plate of food. Sandy looked at Rebecca for a moment. Her hand shook as she slowly lifted the food to her mouth. Sandy stopped eating and looked at her, puzzled. Mrs. Bloom then noticed as well and, like Sandy, was at a loss. Finally, Professor Bloom looked at her.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Rebecca's mother said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

------------------------------

An old, worn out car pulled up to the parking lot and took the last spot of the Riverside Motel. A woman wearing a denim miniskirt and a wife beater came out of the damaged car. The woman walked up the stairs to the third floor. As she came onto the third level, she looked around to see if anyone was there. She turned back around and knocked on room 306.

"You're here," said a sleazy, tattoed man as he opened the door.

"Let's just get this over with." said the woman angrily as she barged into the motel room.

"Julie, I thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic than that."

"Why don't we just do this thing already, and then you can give me the money, Lance."

Lance closed the door. He turned to Julie as she faced the wall, taking off her wife beater. He smiled and walked up to her, slowly putting his head over her shoulder and kissing her. He then walked to the other side of the bed, taking his shirt off.

------------------------------

"Hailey!" screamed a girl as she banged on the apartment door. "Open up!"

Finally, after a few more seconds of waiting, a blonde girl opened the door.

"God, Hailey. What took you?"

"I was in the bathroom," she said. "Helen, what the hell happened to your arm?" Helen looked down at the back of her arm. She had a black and blue mark.

"N-nothing, it's fine," she insisted.

"Is he hitting you?" Helen stayed silent as Hailey glared at her in a concerned manner "Helen!"

"Look, I'm not going to talk about this, Hail. My relationship with Marc is private business." She stormed into the house as Hailey stood there. Suddenly, the phone rang. Hailey walked into the small, cramped kitchen to get it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hailey," said a voice. "How are you?"

"Dad, why am I not surprised?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come home, Hailey. Everybody misses you." He said.

"Yeah? Well you can tell Mom and Kirsten I say hi. I'm not coming home."

"Hailey! Please, listen to me."

"Dad, I'm not going back. I'm doing fine here, and I'm a lot happier than I ever was. Maybe if Kirsten decided not to put up with you and left home, she could be happy too." Hailey hung up. She was so angry at her father for everything. Caleb loved his two daughters, but he was constantly taking advantage of them. Only a few days ago, Hailey decided to make a move and get away from her father. It was much better to be away from him, but she felt a little badly for her sister Kirsten. It was always her and Kirsten facing their father. Without one another around, it was hard to live in the house. The two of them helped each other through the constant arguments with their father. Kirsten, though, never took any action. Caleb walked all over Kirsten, and she would never do a thing about it. She would just forget about it time after time and act like it never happened. Still, Hailey did not regret the decision. She was having a lot more fun staying with Helen.

------------------------------


End file.
